Valete
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: U.A. - Sim, estou muito cansado e somente você para saber todos os meus gostos, Syo! - Yaoi - Natsuki Shinomiya e Syo Kurusu


**Valete**

 **Theka Tsukishiro**

 **Categoria:** **[Tributo]Dia do Sexo NFF 2015 - [Projeto] Need for History** , U.A. – Animes e Mangás, Uta no Prince Sama, Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship, Natsuki Shinomiya e Syo Kurusu – Romance – Idade Média

 **Advertências:** Sexo explícito.

 **Classificação:** (NC-17)

 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

 **Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

 **Resumo:** \- Sim, estou muito cansado e somente você para saber todos os meus gostos, Syo!

 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 **Quote:** "Tive um sonho picante, quer que eu conte?"

 **Palavras usadas:** Chicote, Comida

 **Beta:** DanizGemini – merci querida!

 **Para quem não conhece o anime:** Uta no Prince-sama tem em Haruka Nanami, uma jovem que sonha se tornar uma boa compositora para poder compor músicas para que seu ídolo, Hayato, cante, a personagem chave (digamos a principal). Para isso, ela consegue entrar na Academia Saotome, uma prestigiada escola de artes musicais que forma ídolos, preparando cantores e compositores, acompanhando-os até a formatura. Haruka se vê pressionada quando percebe que a escola é cheia de talentosos (e bonitos) cantores e compositores. De autoria no mangá por Utako Yukihiro e Tomoko Konparu no anime.

 **Explicações:** Valet ou valete (em português) designa um empregado dedicado a servir como atendente pessoal a seu empregador.

Em inglês, valet como um assistente pessoal é registrado desde 1567, apesar de o uso do termo na corte inglesa medieval ser mais antigo, e a variante varlet é citada desde 1456, de acordo com o Dicionário Oxford. Ambos são assimilações do francês valet (com o t mudo no francês) ou varlet, variante do francês antigo vaslet "empregado do homem", que originalmente significava "jovem". Supõe-se que o termo é derivado ainda do galo-românico vassellittus, "jovem nobre, servente", diminutivo do latim medieval vassallus, de vassus, "empregado".

Empregados domésticos masculinos eram um artigo de luxo e tradicionalmente ganhavam mais que as empregadas da casa. Um valet era um empregado treinado para servir seu patrão, mantendo suas roupas limpas e organizadas, cumprindo afazeres domésticos leves, pagando suas contas, organizando viagens e preparando seu banho. Diferentemente de um mordomo, que servia a uma casa, o valet servia a uma patrão específico. By Wikipédia

 ** _Dedico essa fic a Fê_nix, a pessoa que me atura quando estou com o lado revoltado ativado (qual aquariano não o é? ), e que eu fiquei devendo o presente de aniversário! (Bunny: Que vergonha Coelha! Theka: Quieto, Coelhão! ) Então, Fê... sem intromissões de certo coelho branquelo, eu espero do fundo do coração que você goste da fic, e me perdoe se não fiz o Natsuki com sua dupla personalidade, eu quis ser sutil! Parabéns, mais uma vez e... enjoy!  
Dorooo tu!_**

 **oOoOoOo**

 ** _Reino de Astéria – Prelúdio de Verão_**

Em meio às montanhas cobertas pela grossa camada branca de neve, o reino de Astéria se encontrava incrustado entre elas em um local estratégico, com vista para o vale. Suas muralhas já haviam contido muitos ataques, e agora, em tempos de paz, serviam como que um alerta de que: Astéria não seria facilmente invadida.

Mas os tempos eram outros. Não estavam em guerra e o novo rei mantinha uma política de boa vizinhança com os demais reinos, como seu antecessor, morto a pouco devido à idade avançada, havia lhe ensinado.

Aos pés da grande construção, também protegido pelos altos muros de rocha, o vilarejo a todo vapor, se preparava para a chegada da comitiva real. O aviso já havia sido dado pelo vigia da torre mais alta, e o que era para ser algo simples, acabara se tornando uma grande recepção. Um dia festivo!

Apesar de saber de tudo o que estava acontecendo na vila, graças à cozinheira, e sentir uma vontade enorme de ir ver seu soberano chegar, trajando vestes imponentes e montando o belo cavalo de batalha negro, o homem loiro, de olhos muito azuis, passando um pouco da casa dos vinte e dois anos, resignou-se em manter seus pensamentos ocupados e deixar tudo arrumado. Como um bom serviçal, se orgulhava por ser o valete do rei. Havia sido preparado desde muito pequeno para ser servil, mas nunca sonhara que chegaria a ter tão grande sorte. Talvez, quem sabe, ter crescido com sua majestade tenha ajudado um pouco, mas o que importava é que não via a hora de tê-lo por perto, mesmo que não deixasse transparece a falta que estava sentindo.

Espiando pela sacada do quarto real o movimento no vilarejo, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Já bem próximo ao portão, a comitiva vinha se aproximando. O garboso cavalo negro vinha a frente levando seu dono com esplendor. Com um sorriso matreiro, voltou para seus afazeres, pois tinha certeza de que tão logo vossa majestade colocasse os pés dentro do castelo, iria querer banhar-se para ver-se livre do pó da estrada.

Se aproximando da lareira, com a ajuda do atiçador de ferro, distribuiu mais as brasas para que o fogo reavivasse. Olhando para o caldeirão de estanho, sorriu ao ver que a água já começava a borbulhar. Era a hora de retirar do fogo e terminar de encher a tina de banho.

Tomando o devido cuidado para não se queimar, o valete checou se a água estava em uma boa temperatura, ou se precisaria temperar com um pouco mais de água em temperatura ambiente. Encostando a palma da mão na água, fez uma careta ao afastar rapidamente a mão. Pegando o balde ao lado da tina, despejou um pouco mais de água fria. Em seguida, dobrando um pouco a manga da camisa que usava, afundou a mão e um pedaço do braço para misturar a água. Satisfeito, se enxugou. Ajeitou a toalha de linho sobre uma cadeira próxima à tina e deixou o banquinho que usava para sentar e lavar as costas do rei bem próximo, pois iria precisar.

Escutando barulho no corredor, correu para a porta. Destravando e a deixando aberta, ajeitou a camisa azul e a túnica preta que costumava usar aberta. Passando as mãos rapidamente pelos cabelos, tentou ajeitar os fios rebeldes. Baixando a cabeça, fez uma leve reverencia ao monarca que adentrou sozinho em seu aposento.

\- Seja bem-vindo, majestade! – a voz baixa quebrando o silêncio. – Espero que tenha tudo corrido bem em sua viagem. – Prestando atenção em seu monarca, o valete fechou a porta, e com passos rápidos, se aproximou do homem alto, que começava a tirar o chapéu da cabeça.

\- Sim, correu tudo bem. – Respondeu ao estender o chapéu na direção do outro. – Vejo que já se recuperou da torção de seu tornozelo. – Virando-se para o mais baixo, mediu-o da cabeça aos pés.

\- Como ordenado – Mudou de assunto um pouco desconcertado o valete - Por vossa graça, eu fui bem tratado. – Os olhos azuis sustentaram os verdes por alguns instantes. - Eu preparei vosso banho. Talvez queira livrar-se do pó da estrada, não? – Estava um tanto acabrunhado, havia implorado aos céus para que seu amado senhor voltasse são e salvo, e agora não conseguia compreender, por que estava um tanto nervoso em sua presença. Talvez fosse pelo fato de outro ter tomado seu lugar na viagem, visto que ele havia se machucado. Uma pitada de ciúme.

\- Sim, estou muito cansado e somente você para saber todos os meus gostos, Syo! – A voz levemente rouca tirando o loirinho de seus pensamentos.

Deixando o chapéu de lado, Syo volveu os olhos na direção em que o rei estava. Um leve rubor subiu-lhe as maçãs do rosto. Por mais que já se conheciam há tantos anos, o rei tinha o dom de deixa-lo sem graça, de fazer-lhe perder o prumo muitas vezes.

\- Bem, então não devo me demorar em ajuda-lo. – Ao dizer isso, venceu a distância entre os dois com passadas rápidas. Sem uma palavra sequer, estendeu as mãos para começar a livrar o monarca de seus aparatos e roupas.

\- Você está muito sério, Syo. – Baixando um pouco o tronco, o rei murmurou bem próximo a orelha dele. – Pego de surpresa o valete se afastou.

\- Vossa graça, não faça isso. – pediu. Sentia o coração aos pulos, queria ser tocado carinhosamente, roçar seus lábios nos dele, mas se fazia dia ainda, e se alguém os flagrasse, seria o fim para ambos. – Alguém pode entrar e...

\- Syo, me chame por meu nome. – pediu ao dar alguns passos na direção dele. – Quando me chama assim, penso que meu pai vai aparecer atrás de mim. – Gracejou, e ao vê-lo se afastar mais um pouco, arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Sabe que ninguém irá me interromper – começou-, eu deixei ordens expressas para que ninguém me incomodasse. Afinal, eu preciso de um pouco de descanso. – e abriu um sorriso dissimulado. Em seguida, balançando a cabeça, como se mudasse rapidamente de personalidade, deixou um sorriso divertido iluminar a face.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, o valete suspirou exasperado.

\- Mesmo assim, meu rei. – Syo parecia irredutível. Na realidade, havia um pouco de preocupação de sua parte. Várias vezes, as loucuras de Natsuki os havia colocado em situações delicadas, e devido ao último acontecimento em que quase foram flagrados juntos, ele queria evitar algo desagradável. – Preciso ajeitar suas coisas, buscar alguma coisa para se alimentar, pois eu duvido que tenha se alimentado descentemente enquanto esteve na estrada.

\- Syo, eu ainda não estou com fome. Deixe a comida e as coisas para lá. – O rei conhecia-o muito bem também, sabia por experiência que o valete não se deixaria dobrar por seus caprichos e desejos. Tomado por uma ideia, tateou a cintura com as mãos espalmadas, só ai lembrou-se que o loiro já havia tirado seu cinto e com ele lá se fora seu chicote, o qual havia aprendido a usar quando ainda muito novo. Sentiu-se desapontado, queria trazer Syo para junto de si nem que fosse a força. Bufando, quase deixou escapar o momento em que sua fixação se aproximava novamente. Esticando os braços, cingiu-lhe a cintura e o puxou para si.

\- Natsuki... – Syo proferiu espantado. – Me solta! – pediu ao se debater. A surpresa o fazendo perder a compostura.

\- Não! – murmurou antes de mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha do valete.

\- Majestade, alguém... um dos conselheiros... – ao sentir aos mãos fortes deslizando por seu tórax ao mesmo tempo em que puxavam sua camisa, Syo tentou se soltar. Foi puxado de encontro ao tórax do mais alto, e balançando a cabeça, tentou manter a razão.

\- Já lhe disse eu, ninguém virá. – Natsuki rosnou ao virá-lo de frente para si e o encarar sério. Uma faísca brilhando nas íris esmeraldinas.

Arregalando os olhos, Syo se debateu mais e agitando os braços conseguiu firmar as mãos no peito do rei e o empurrar para longe de si.

\- O que foi? – O loiro mais alto parecia desapontado. Frustrado.

\- Como o que foi? – O valete respondeu com outra pergunta. – Acaso esquecestes o que quase aconteceu a última vez em que estávamos no celeiro?

Com um sorriso matreiro, o rei tornou a encurtar a distância entre eles.

\- Não, eu não esqueci. – Tornando a abraça-lo fortemente continuou: – Foi divertido, Syo. Valoroso relinchou e tivemos tempo de nos esconder entre o feno fofinho. – O olhar divertido, nem parecendo o homem sério e bravo de alguns segundos atrás.

\- E tivemos de passar a noite presos no celeiro! – O loiro mais baixo quase levantou a voz. Respirando fundo, buscou pela pouca paciência que tinha. Levando a mão à boca, tentou conter um gemido provocado pela mordida mais forte que Natsuki acabara de lhe dar no pescoço. Quando ele havia o alcançado novamente? Dando um passo para trás, sentiu a tina logo atrás de si. Arregalando os olhos, fugiu do abraço desviando para a direita, tropeçando no banquinho e caindo dentro da tina com água.

Rindo, o rei aproximou-se da borda da tina, livrando-se ele mesmo de suas roupas.

\- Olha o que aconteceu! – Syo estava enfurecido. Sabia que devia lembrar-se de seu lugar, mas era insuportável quando Natsuki o provocava daquela forma. Parecia que voltavam a ser crianças e que o mais baixinho deixava seu temperamento forte tomar conta de si e abalroar o príncipe herdeiro com seu humor.

\- Que pena, Syo! – Natsuki mirou-o com desejo. – Eu tinha ideia de você lavar minhas costas, mas acho que farei o contrário. – e entrando na tina, puxou o amante antes que este tentasse fugir novamente. – Muitas roupas, meu querido valete. – Murmurou ao abraça-lo mais forte. Os lábios roçando a cada palavra dita no lóbulo da orelha do serviçal. Sorriu matreiro ao sentir o corpo menor tremer.

\- Me deixe sair. – pediu Syo, lutando ainda para se ver livre do abraço, mas ao sentir a mão forte puxar-lhe as roupas tronco acima, e as mãos hábeis deslizarem por sua pele nua, não resistiu ao gemido que lhe subiu pela garganta e escapando pelos lábios entreabertos. – Na-tsu-ki! – Arfou ao ter os mamilos enrodilhados pelos dedos que o beliscavam.

\- Syo, confie em mim. – Pediu Natsuki, a voz levemente rouca. As mãos fortes, que manejavam a espada com perfeição, lançaram longe a túnica que ele estava usando. Deslizando-as para a cintura delgada do valete, o rei procurou pelo cinto que segurava a calça que ele estava usando.

Syo gemeu alto ao sentir seu sexo ser tocado várias vezes por cima da calça.

\- Sabe, meu birrento valete; – Natsuki murmurou próximo ao pescoço do loirinho - Eu tive um sonho picante dias atrás, quer que eu te conte? – Deixou a informação no ar apenas para ver como Syo iria responder à sua provocação.

\- Com quem? – Perguntou depressa ao se virar entre os braços do mais alto e o encará-lo com os olhos parecendo duas fendas.

Rindo alto, Natsuki o puxou para um abraço apertado e sentiu o coração acelerar no peito, juntamente com o do mais baixo. Adorava ver Syo demonstrar seus sentimentos, o que geralmente era um pouco raro, pois o serviçal era muito discreto para proteger a ambos, e não apenas por serem dois homens, mas devido a posição que cada um pertencia.

\- Seu tolo, só existe um em meu coração. – Natsuki respondeu e antes que o valete protestasse ou dissesse qualquer coisa, beijou-o ardorosamente. Mordendo a língua, os lábios e queixo dele, mirou-o com interesse. – Me ajude a tirar o resto de sua roupa que ainda nos separa! – e mordiscou o próprio lábio inferior. Ao ver Syo corar, balançou a cabeça. Ele ficava adorável quando aquilo acontecida, e era delicioso vê-lo daquele jeito, pois mesmo com os anos de convívio, o rei se lembrava da primeira vez em que o valete havia fica rubro. Fofo, e o loiro mais alto adorava coisas fofas.

Inebriado pelo momento, Syo suspirou e rendeu-se aos apelos de seu monarca. Amava Natsuki com todo o seu coração, sabia que fazia-se de difícil, mas em seu coração, preferia se afastar dele a vê-lo deposto ou mesmo nas garras de algum ardil. A corte, mesmo que dias de paz, era um local ardiloso, e sempre haveriam nobres de olho em algum deslize do jovem rei. Deixando os pensamentos de lado, o valete gemeu mais alto ao sentir as mãos fortes se fechando sobre seu sexo.

\- Hmm... Geme pra mim, meu valete! – Gracejou ao puxar para baixo a calça que o outro havia aberto. Observando os movimentos languidos dele, ajoelhou-se assim que Syo ficara em pé. Abocanhando a masculinidade em riste, deslizou os lábios e a língua por toda a extensão pulsante. Lançando um olhar sedutor para o serviçal, Natsuki começou a chupar com mais voracidade.

Crispando as mãos nos ombros do rei, o valete fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás. Os gemidos se tornando mais altos, o corpo começando a estremecer. Se Natsuki continuasse com aquele ritmo, ele logo acabaria chegando ao êxtase.

-Na-tsu-ki... – Gemeu o nome do rei. – Assim eu não vou aguentar. – Cravando as unhas nos ombros do outro, mirou-o com intensidade.

\- Mas eu o quero entregue ao deleite, ao prazer, meu valoroso valete! – Deslizando uma das mãos para as nádegas firmes do serviçal, abocanhou novamente seu pênis pulsante ao mesmo tempo que o penetrava com dois dígitos.

Syo precisou apoiar-se mais nos ombros de sua majestade, ou haveria sucumbido. Seus joelhos começavam a bambear, o corpo todo tremendo. Levando uma das mãos aos lábios, mordeu-a desesperado ao tentar conter um lamento prazeroso que poderia chamar a atenção de quem estivesse passando pelos corredores.

Natsuki havia encontrado o local que Syo sentia maior prazer. E com estocadas rápidas e certeiras, sentiu quando o gosto de seu amante lhe invadiu a boca, sorvendo com vontade. Puxando o valete para si, fê-lo sentar em seu colo e mordiscando seu o queixo, murmurou em seguida:

\- Adorável! – e sem delongas, tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo abrasador. Levantando um tanto o corpo menor, o que ficava mais fácil devido à água quente que os envolvia, posicionou seu membro, roçando a carne delicada e apertada. – Relaxa! – Pediu ao começar a se empurrar para dentro da cavidade quente e prazerosa.

Arfando, Syo encarou Natsuki. As íris azuis sustentaram as verdes por alguns minutos que pareceram horas. Aproximando o rosto um pouco do rei, o valete ofereceu-lhe os lábios, que foram tomados em mais um beijo, longo.

Começando a mover-se devagar, o valete deixou-se ajudar pelas mãos fortes em sua cintura. Cravando as unhas nos ombros do rei, aumento o ritmo de seus movimentos.

Liberando os lábios do serviçal, o rei o puxou um pouco para si, espalhando mordidas e chupões pela pele aveludada e muito clara. Regozijou-se ao sentir Syo estremecer mais. Tomando seu sexo com uma das mãos, começou a massageá-lo no ritmo que este o cavalgava.

Gemidos e arfares de ambos misturando-se. O prazer a muito represado, as vontades e saudades sendo matadas.

Aproximando-se mais uma vez de sua majestade, Syo aproveitou para mordiscar-lhe o pescoço. O coração descompassado, parecendo estar pulsando em local que não em seu peito. O corpo todo vibrando com os toques ousados de Natsuki. Mordiscando a orelha do outro, murmurou entre os gemidos:

\- Amo você!

Natsuki ficou por um tempo quase sem ação. Eram raras as vezes em que o pequeno valete lhe revelava seus mais profundos sentimentos. Com um sorriso satisfeito, voltou ao ataque. Sabia perfeitamente que assim como Syo, ele não iria aguentar por muito mais tempo. E sentindo o mais apertado, não resistiu e assim como ele atingiu seu ápice.

Se abraçando mais ao rei, o valete suspirou ainda sentindo o membro pulsante dentro de si. Arfava em busca de ar, mas sentia-se tão bem e completo.

\- Preciso ajudá-lo em seu banho... – murmurou sem querer mirar-lhe nos olhos.

\- Podemos ficar mais um pouco assim, meu amor! – ronronou Natsuki em resposta. Ele não tinha vontade nenhuma de sair daquela tina. A água o fazendo relaxar. – Talvez, dessa vez, vou tudo mudar. – Gracejou, e ao reparar nos olhos que o miravam com curiosidade, continuou. – Dessa vez, o rei servirá a seu valete. – e, colocando a ponta dos dedos sobre os lábios inchados pelos muitos beijos e mordidas, prosseguiu: – Será a minha maneira de dizer o quanto senti sua falta, Syo.

Sem nada dizer, o valete balançou a cabeça. Não estava acostumado com aquilo, mas sabia que se tentasse dissuadir o rei para que não fizesse o que queria, estaria comprando uma briga sem tamanho. Na realidade, ele sabia que Natsuki havia feito de tudo para que eles pudessem desfrutar da companhia um do outro o tempo que fosse necessário.

O dia seria pouco, ou quem sabe longo para ambos!

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

*as voltas com plots e mais plots, fics para terminar, a loira não percebe que está rodeada por dois escorpianos belicosos*

Kardia: Então agora além de escrever fics de Saga e Camus, Sailor Moon, a senhorita desembestou a escrever com esses dois loiros estranhos?

Milo: Que fique anotado nos altos que eu não gostei dessa história de Saga e Camus. *apontando a unha vermelha na direção da aquariana*

Céus, eu mereço! Kardia... Milo... Quando foi que vocês dois se juntaram? *revirando os olhos, mas antes que os dois começassem a carga, levantou as mãos* Não, não é não! Eu escrevo com quem eu quero! Se olharem bem na minha lista de fics, são mais de 15 fics suas e de Camus, Milo! Era um presente para uma amiga muito querida, e acabou a história! Se reclamar, escrevo mais fics com eles te deixando de molho. E você Kardia... também tem mais de 5 fics suas com o Dégel! Sim, eu sei que é pouco, mas você não pode reclamar! E querem saber o que mais... eu ainda sou dona do kit fic! *cruzando os braços a frente do corpo* Se eu enfezar, não escrevo nunca mais com vocês! E tchau! *sem se importar com os rabudinhos*

Olá! Espero que me perdoem se alguma coisa passou. Que Natsuki e Syo não tenham ficado OCC. Eu os imaginava em algo fora dos padrões de UtaPri e espero que tenha conseguido passar minha maluquice a todos. Agradeço a quem chegou até aqui, e façam uma coelha feliz: Comentem!

Até meu próximo surto!  
Beijos  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
